Evil Big Brother Loves Good Little Brother
by Animefun50000
Summary: Red Hood loves his brother so much he wishes to have his brother join the light just like he did. Red Hood kidnaps Robin Dick , his little brother to turn him towards the light. Has the Light form Young Justice, Justice League, Young Justice, Red Hood and his team, MAY also include Tim. Red Hood in the kind of more evil in this story and evil Robin. Lots of Brother love.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Red Hood loves his brother so much he wishes to have his brother join the light just like he did. Red Hood kidnaps Robin (Dick), his little brother to turn him towards the light. Has the Light form Young Justice, Justice League, Young Justice, Red Hood and his team, MAY also include Tim. Red Hood in the kind of more evil in this stroy and evil Robin. Lots of Brother love. Not good Summary sorry.

Do not own Young Justice, Red Hood or any characters in the story.

I know Dick is older than Jason, but I like Dick as a little brother towards him.

Evil Big Brother Loves Good Little Brother

Chapter 1: How It Started

I die when I was just a child starting life; I was killed by the Joker. A while later I was brought back to life. I was happy at first, I thought my father, also known as The Batman, to still miss me and waiting for me to come home. Not only that I thought that I would come home to find a Joker free Gotham.

I was more than hurt not only to find that Gotham wasn't Joker free, but to find that my father replaced me with another child. At first I wanted to leave the child out of this, because he had nothing to do with this. Just an, innocent, child brought into this world by Batman just like me. He should not have been brought into this world. I watched the child; whose name I found out was Richard, also known as Dick, for a long time trying to find the right time to attack Batman without getting Dick involved in all this.

I did find a time, when Dick was sick, to attack Batman. I truth thought it would go differently. I wanted him to hurt like I hurt so I kidnapped Dick, when he was away. I found out that we were only six years apart in age. I was planning to hurt him, but in the end I couldn't do it. I started to love him, as a brother, during the time I kidnapped him. I told him everything and I mean everything. I told him about me being the first Robin how I died and brought back to life. When I come home, I was hurt by the man I called my father, because he never took revenge for my death and the reason why I kidnapped him. I never found out why I told him everything, I even told him I was Red Hood. But it was almost time for Bruce to come home, so before he comes home I took Dick home. I told Dick not to tell Bruce anything and Dick said he would as long as his Big Brother comes to visit him from time to time. I agree to it because I wanted to know more about my brother. I was careful when visit my little brother, so Bruce wouldn't find out.

As timed pasted I join a group called the Light to fight off the evil in the world. I found out that the Justice League created a group called Young Justice. I was pissed when I heard about it the League putting children to fight the light. I was more pissed to find out that Young Justice also had my little Brother in the group. I knew to make the Justice League learn a lesson they would kill Young Justice, but I couldn't let them kill my little brother, I just couldn't.

So I talk the leader into letting me kidnap Robin and turn him towards the Light. The leader didn't get back to me for another three mouths. They called me in.

"Yes Sir, you wanted something form me?" I said to the blank, white screens, in a pitch black room.

"Yes Red Hood, We thought about what you said and your right. It would be a shame to kill off great talent. We will allow you to try and let you to help your brother see the light." The Women's voice said from one of the screens. I couldn't help but smile, also happy no one could see it.

"Yes, of course, but can I also ask if, I mean when he sees the light may he be put on my team?" I said trying not to sound too hopeful.

"We don't know as of yet, but when we know what we have decided on what to do we will let you know." Said a man voice form another screen. I guess I was a little to hopeful.

"Is that all?" I asked the screens.

"Yes, Red Hood, that is all for now. Good luck with Robin." All of them said and then the room when black.

"Hang on little brother, I will safe you and help you see the light, just like how me and my friends saw the light. I will save you from our father. I will save you my Brother." I said as I walked out of the room. A smile coming to my face, so I started to think of a plan to save my brother.

Okay I know it short I just wanted to see if anyone likes it so far. Next chapter will go into more detail of when Jason kidnapped Dick; just a heads up it will be a dream. And I will do my best to make the next chapter longer. Not only that put will you also get to see how Jason "kidnaps" Dick.

~From AnimeFun50000


	2. Chapter 2The Missing Bird

Summary: Red Hood loves his brother so much he wishes to have his brother join the light just like he did. Red Hood kidnaps Robin (Dick), his little brother to turn him towards the light. Has the Light form Young Justice, Justice League, Young Justice, Red Hood and his team, MAY also include Tim. Red Hood in the kind of more evil in this story and evil Robin. Lots of Brother love. Not good Summary sorry.

Do not own Young Justice, Red Hood or any characters in the story.

I know Dick is older than Jason, but I like Dick as a little brother towards him.

Evil Big Brother Loves Good Little Brother

Chapter 2: The Missing Bird

_Repeat:_

"_Is that all?" I asked the screens._

"_Yes, Red Hood, that is all for now. Good luck with Robin." All of them said and then the room when black. _

"_Hang on little brother, I will safe you and help you see the light, just like how me and my friends saw the light. I will save you from our father. I will save you my Brother." I said as I walked out of the room. A smile coming to my face, so I started to think of a plan to save my brother._

The team was assigned a mission to go and investigate the strange occurrences in the city of Jump. Boys around the age of 13 have been going missing and returned two days later. The kids never said what happened to them; they acted as if nothing happened. The Justice League wanted the team to find out what is going on and way. So that's where the team was headed, to Jump City were all the boys around 13 have been disappearing and reappearing.

"So what do you think it is?" Kid Flash said the group of young heroes. "Why do you think there taking 13 year olds and returning them two days later? I mean there is no point. It's like they're taking them to school and bring them back."

"Well of course kid idiot doesn't see the bigger picture to this evil plan," Said Artemis in her, 'you are stupid' voice. Kid Flash gave her a glare.

"Then why don't you tell me." Kid Flash said in his I still don't the 'I know more than' you voice. Artemis glared back at Kid Flash. The team looked at both of them and sighed.

"That's not fight, we have a mission to start and finish. Plus we told Batmen that if Robin comes on the mission we'd watch him and not fight. Don't you remember Batmen didn't want Robin to come because he's around the age of the kidnapped boys? And this is an order absolutely no fighting at all on this mission." Said Aqualad said to both Kid Flash and Artemis, trying very hard to sound like the leader and keep the team together. Artemis and Kid Flash glared at each other and turn away from the other person.

Then they heard M'gann say, "We will be landing in two minutes, get ready." After hearing that the team got there game faces on. They landed by the forests near the town. After they landed they got ready to leave the spaceship they got attack as soon as they touched the grounded. Arrows touched the ground and exploded like bombs. They team was so busy trying to avoid the arrows they didn't noticed they were being separated from each other. The arrows stopped coming, but no one could see a thing. All they saw was smoke. Each team member was hiding somewhere in the forest waiting for more arrows. When the smoked cleared they slowly left there hiding places.

Aqualad looked around to see if he could see the whole team. He saw Artemis coming out from behind a rock. Superboy holding M'gann, his shirt completely gone, it was as if he used his body to protect M'gann form the arrows. He also saw Kid Flash come out form behind a tree. He never saw Robin come out form his hiding spot, he got worried. "Has anyone seen Robin?" He asked his team. They all looked around; when they didn't see him they also got worried.

"Oh please don't tell me we lost Robin, because if we did were so dead." Kid Flash said starting to panic just thinking about what Batman would do to them. "We have to find him and quick before the Batman decides to kill us." After Kid Flash said that he ran as fast as he could to go find Robin. At least that's what the team hopes that what he went to do.

"Will he's right we have to find Robin. Let us hope he went a little too far trying to get away from the arrows and not kidnapped." Aqualad said trying to keep the team positive. They nodded and went to search the large land.

With Robin~

Robin pov

Great I got separated from the team because arrows kept coming towards me. So not feeling the aster (Did I spell that right) right now. I looked around trying to find out where I was a where the team was right now. Then I felt something behind me. I stopped moving and slowly got a bat-a-rang. I felt it get closer, closer and when it was a foot away I turned around to attack with the bat-a-rang. Only to have my hand grabbed and the bat-a-rang taken out of my hand.

I looked at the person holding my arm only to see my big brother. "Red Hood!" I yelled and went to hug him. He put his arms on my back.

"Hey kiddo how have you been?" Red Hood said holding his brother closer to him. "I missed you. I'm really sorry about the kids. I heard you had a new team and I wanted to see them." Red Hood said sounding sad and happy at the same time. I move my head to look at him.

"You took the boys? Why?" I asked trying to find a reason for my brother to kidnap boys around my age. Then I heard my big brother sigh.

"Well I just talked with them for two days and sent them home. I never planned on doing anything bad, just wanted to find a way to see your new team without Batman finding out that me and you know each other." I gave him the I'm mad at you glare and said,

"So you kidnap boys around my age, caused a get panic and also got the JL involved to see my new friends." Red Hood didn't answer at first and then he looked at me.

"What can I say I'd do anything to make sure my baby brother is safe and in well hands." Red Hood said, and then he started to laugh a little. I smiled at my brother and shook my head at how funny he can be sometimes. I put my head back on the lower part of my brothers chest. I was too short to go to the middle of his chest. "I just can't help myself. Hey, why don't I come by next week, Batman is out of town then right?" I nodded my head, still on his chest.

"Yes, he and some other JL members will be doing some undercover work. He said not to worry about it. That it's just for a few days and no I'm not allowed to know anything about the mission." I looked at Red Hood trying to find out what he'd say or do. Jason went on his knees to look me in the eye.

"Well I guess that'd be a great time for some brother bonding time." I could just hear his happy voice. I laughed a little at his happy voice. It's just so weird to see a guy with a completely red mask showing no face and looks like a total bad ass only to sound like a happy little boy getting a new toy. "So I'll come by the house after Batman leaves and come and spend some time with my cute baby brother." His baby voice come out on the cute baby brother part that made me a little mad because I was not a baby. I turned around and crossed my arms. I heard him laugh, "Okay, I'm sorry I called you a baby, but I have to go. I'll see soon, you know after Bruce lefts, bye." He said as he disappeared in the shadows, I smiled as he lifted. Then I heard my teammates yelling my name. I smiled at that and started to walk towards the voice. When I got close enough I yelled, "I'm over here. Is everyone alright?"

Red Hood pov

I saw him go back towards his team. I smiled as I saw him, my little brother he can be so cute at times. That's when I saw his team come into my view. There was a green girl, a boy with black hair wearing no shirt, a blonde hair girl with arrows, and what looked to be a boy with gills. Hmmm, I thought there were six people in the team, who's the sixth person. I guess it doesn't matter because soon the rest of the plan will start and my brother will be safe with me. I will not let anyone stop me. No not this plan because with this plan the, oh so amazing Justice League will be able to do nothing to stop this plan.

"So, I see the talk went well. Do you want to share the rest of the plan with us?" I turned around to see my friend Roy. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, but first we need to head back and get Kori, because I will not speck the plan twice, got it." I walked pasted him, I heard him sigh and say,

"Why do I put up with him again?" Then I heard him ran towards me, trying to catch up with me. "So after we get Robin on our team do we still have to pretend to be the light's lackeys?" I knew he hated the light, I did too. I just wanted to do all the hard work by destroying the Justice League. Then when the Justice League is out of the way I slowly take down the light from the inside out.

"But of course, I just want them to think I'm under their control. Even if they said no to me kidnapping Robin, I still would have done it. I knew if I didn't at least start attack more like a lackey then they would have found out what we plan. So, if I come to them a beg for my brother's life and even say I'll have him see the light then they'll be all but willing.

"Plus I even had to think like one of them. Do you know how hard that is? I really wish they did have someone with mind reading powers. And look on the bright side we get a little more help with getting Robin to see our way." I took a breath and looked back at Roy I saw a small smile come on his face. I knew he felt the same way about Robin as I did, we both thought of him as a little brother. "Don't worry Roy we'll have our little brother soon. We just have to wait until next week, alright." Roy nodded his head.

"That's do this."

(HMMMM should I go to next week or not? I think I'll say…. YES there happy.)

Next Week~

Bruce was getting everything he needs to go on this undercover mission with the Justice League. Dick was watching Bruce's every move. "So, how long do you think you'll be gone this time?" Dick asked look at his father. Bruce looked at Dick and said,

"Why, a little too hopeful that you'd be able to throw a party while I'm gone." He tried to kid with his son before he lifted. When he did see Dick smile he got a little worried. "What's wrong?"

"It's just I got a bad feeling when I woke up. I think it might have something to do with your mission and I'm really worried that you wouldn't come back." Robin looked at the ground the whole time he spoke. Bruce sighed and grabbed Dick and sat in a chair and put Dick on his lap.

"Don't worry, I'll only be gone a few days, it will be like I never lifted. You don't have to worry, if it well make you feel like better I find away to let you know I'm alright the whole time I'm away." Bruce tried to make his baby boy smile again. When he saw him smile and then when his son hugged him, he knew he said the right thing.

"Alright, but be safe. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

A Few Hours Later~

Dick was watching T.V. waiting for his brother to show up. It was almost 11-o-clock. Dick signed and thought about turning off the T.V. and just going to bed. Then he felt something coming up from behind him. Dick thinking it was Jason smiled and said, "About time you showed up." Then he turned around only to find Batman and the other Justice League members standing there and looking pissed.

"Why are you awake? You were to be in bed. It would have made it easier if you were a sleep." Batman said sounding a little too angry.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked even if he was a little scared right now. He slowly back away from the group of superheroes. He was getting a very bad feeling.

"If you were in bed right now then we wouldn't have to tell you what we were about to do. You should have been a good boy, Robin." Batman said walking closer to Richard; he pulled out a bat-a-rang. "This is good-bye" Batman said before he throws the bat-a-rang at him. Dick ducks to get out of the way. He didn't understand what was happening right now. Then everyone heard glass break and turned around to see Red Hood standing in broken glass.

"Get away from him. I will not allow you to hurt him."Red Hood said and went after Batman. The Justice League started to work together to keep Red Hood form getting to Batman. Red Hood looked at the people blocking his way, then to his brother. He saw Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Arrow, Flash, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter. Red Hood knows he was out numbered, but he had to do something to protect his brother and get Batman far away from him.

Red Hood went into his pack pocket and grabbed some sleeping bombs for them. He looked at the ground and looked at each person glaring at him. He tossed the bombs at each member. All put one person fell to the ground. "Did you really think that would work on me?" Superman asked looking at Red Hood. Red Hood looked behind Superman to see his brother coming up with a little black box in his hands. He smiled at that and waited for him to open the box. When the box opened a green glow come from it. After that Superman fell to the ground in pain.

"What's going on?" Dick asked his brother hopeing that he would have the answer, when he heard him sign he knew he was right.

"I will tell you but we have to get out of here before the rest of the Justice League shows up." Red Hood grabbed Dick and ran towards the window that he broke into, just a few minutes before.

Hope you liked it, nine to ten pages, yes I did it. I really hoped you liked it. What do you thinks going on? Why did Batman try to kill Robin, was this the mission he was talking about? What is really going on? Well you'll find out a lot more next chapter.

From AnimeFun50000~


	3. Chapter 3 The Baby Bird is Gone

Summary: Red Hood loves his brother so much he wishes to have his brother join the light just like he did. Red Hood kidnaps Robin (Dick), his little brother to turn him towards the light. Has the Light form Young Justice, Justice League, Young Justice, Red Hood and his team, MAY also include Tim. Red Hood in the kind of more evil in this story and evil Robin. Lots of Brother love. Not good Summary sorry.

Do not own Young Justice, Red Hood or any characters in the story.

I know Dick is older than Jason, but I like Dick as a little brother towards him.

Evil Big Brother Loves Good Little Brother

Chapter 3: The Baby Bird is Gone

_Repeat:_

_Red Hood went into his pack pocket and grabbed some sleeping bombs for them. He looked at the ground and looked at each person glaring at him. He tossed the bombs at each member. All put one person fell to the ground. "Did you really think that would work on me?" Superman asked looking at Red Hood. Red Hood looked behind Superman to see his brother coming up with a little black box in his hands. He smiled at that and waited for him to open the box. When the box opened a green glow come from it. After that Superman fell to the ground in pain. _

_ "What's going on?" Dick asked his brother hoping that he would have the answer, when he heard him sign he knew he was right. _

_ "I will tell you but we have to get out of here before the rest of the Justice League shows up." Red Hood grabbed Dick and ran towards the window that he broke into, just a few minutes before._

(Damn you Dreamer-.-LYNX in one of your guesses was half right. So if you want the answer read my P.S. at the very end. It may help you understand this chapter. Up to you. I can do a smiley face, cool)

Two months later~

Batman just came home from a very long undercover mission. For the last two months he's been sending one way messages to his son letting him know that he was alright and nothing bad has happened to him or the leaguers. So, when he walked up stairs he didn't know what to think about the perfectly clean house. "Looks like Alfred have out done himself." Bruce walked toward the stairs. "Now where is Dick?"

A Few Hours Later~

Bruce looked everywhere for his son, and I mean everywhere. When he heard the door open he walked slowly, but as fasts as he could to the door. When he got there he saw Alfred enter. Alfred had bags with him as if he just comes back from a very long trip. "Alfred? Where have you been? I thought you were watching Dick, while I was gone."Bruce was starting to get a bad feeling, When Alfred gave him a look that said, 'what are you talking about' his bad feeling got worst, "If you weren't watching Dick, then who was? Alfred, please tell me what's going on, right now." Bruce almost yelled at poor Alfred.

"Master Bruce, didn't you call me and say you needed me to get something very important well you were gone?" Alfred looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Bruce shook his head no; Alfred dropped the bags he was holding.

With The Justice League~

Some of the Justice League members just come back from a two month undercover mission. What they want to do is just sit back and relax. The last thing they thought would happen is Batman walking through that door. When Batman did walk through that door, will the word shocked wasn't the word they would use. "I thought you were going to spend your day with your kid," Said Green Arrow looking at the dark night. The glare that Batman sent him showed him that he said the wrong thing.

Wonder Women looked at Batman then said, "Something happened to him while you were gone, didn't it." When Batman didn't say a thing everyone knew that something did happen.

~Somewhere very far away~

Jason was looking out of the window of his new hind out. He was watching his brother and Roy train. Jason has been showing his brother the best ways for him to kill. Dick wasn't up for it at first, but after having that one on one meeting with the light's Doctor sure helped. After that was over Jason hasn't let his brother out of his reach. He wants his brother to be with him, so he knows he's safe and sound.

But thanks to one of the lights Doctor Dick hates the Justice League, and Dick is almost ready to kill, but Jason could tell he was a natural killer and in about two weeks will be ready for his first mission. When Jason saw Dick knock Roy to the ground he knew training was over and that Dick had won. Jason walked toward the door that would lead towards the training area.

"Great job Dick." I said as I walked in. When Dick turned and saw me he got this big smile, like a child who just got a new toy, and ran towards me and hugged me. Dick never likes to let go of me because he fears they will come and take him away from me. That was Dick's reason for always hugging me and sleeping in the same room as me is that he knows his big brother will protected him.

Roy got up from the floor. "Glade to see your getting better, Dick. I think you're also ready to go on a mission with us, but that's not my call to make." Roy looked at me and I looked down at my brother.

"Roy right, but before I promise anything I want to make sure your fully trained. I don't want my brother to get hurt." Dick nodded his head in understanding. That was when my other friend Kori walked in.

"Oh, my friends I have wonderful news. We have been given a lead on the evil man." The boys look at her and then nodded.

"Alright team gear up, Dick stay here and watch the hid out, We don't want to be founded right know. Plus if we need you we'll call you." Dick nodded and flow me toward our room to help me get my stuff.

~Back with the JL~

"So you're saying that Robin has been kidnapped. Not only that, but you can't find the video of the day he was taken and you're not total sure if he's still alive, " Said Superman looking at Batman, Green Arrow, Wonder Women, and Flash. "So what are we going to do? Where do we start looking and not only that we don't know if he was attacked for Robin or Dick."Superman looked everyone in the room faces to see if they have any ideas coming to them.

"Well it would have to be someone who knows where all the cameras in my house and outside. I can only come up with a hand full of people, but….wait, it couldn't be could it, no he shouldn't know about Robin, but what if….." Everyone looked at Batman and wonder what he was thinking. Or better yet who was HE.

So Flash being the idea, I mean brave man that he is deiced to ask Batman what he was going on about. Batman gives him a glare and said,

"I'll tell if I think you have a right to know." Then Wonder Women stepped in and said,

"Well your son gone and not really any clues to where he is, so I think we have a right to know," Said Superman trying to make his friend see reason. Batman glared at them and walked away, then he stopped and said,

"If you need to know I'll tell you." And walked away, everyone looking as there friend walked away all of them feeling sad for him.

Next chapter will be all Young Justice, before and when they find out that Robin is missing. What so you think they will do?

Alright if you don't want to know then walk away right now, but again Damn you Dreamer-.-LYNX in one of your guesses was half right. So you're right it was copies of the JL and they attacked Robin to weaken his trust to JL and cleaned up after themselves so it would take longer for Batman to find any clues. The JL didn't know because they found a way to block out any trouble in one area for about 2 to 3 hour plus a lot of League members were busy with saving the world. I can do a smiley face, cool.

Sorry, if StarFire a bit OCC, I know how she talks and all, but it's a little hard to make her sounded like a killer and be so happy, plus I can't spell most of what she says, so can someone help me with that please, by giving me a few pointers.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bird's Team

Summary: Red Hood loves his brother so much he wishes to have his brother join the light just like he did. Red Hood kidnaps Robin (Dick), his little brother to turn him towards the light. Has the Light form Young Justice, Justice League, Young Justice, Red Hood and his team, MAY also include Tim. Red Hood in the kind of more evil in this story and evil Robin. Lots of Brother love. Not good Summary sorry.

Do not own Young Justice, Red Hood or any characters in the story.

I know Dick is older than Jason, but I like Dick as a little brother towards him.

Evil Big Brother Loves Good Little Brother

Chapter 4: The Bird's Team

_Repeat:_

"_So you're saying that Robin has been kidnapped. Not only that, but you can't find the video of the day he was taken and you're not total sure if he's still alive, " Said Superman looking at Batman, Green Arrow, Wonder Women, and Flash. "So what are we going to do? Where do we start looking and not only that we don't know if he was attacked for Robin or Dick."Superman looked everyone in the room faces to see if they have any ideas coming to them. _

"_Well it would have to be someone who knows where all the cameras in my house and outside. I can only come up with a hand full of people, but….wait, it couldn't be could it, no he shouldn't know about Robin, but what if….." Everyone looked at Batman and wonder what he was thinking. Or better yet who was HE. _

_So, Flash being the idiot, I _means,_ brave man that he is deiced to ask Batman what he was going on about. Batman gives him a glare and said,_

"_I'll tell if I think you have a right to know." Then Wonder Women stepped in and said, _

"_Well your son gone and not really any clues to where he is, so I think we have a right to know," Batman glared at them and walked away, then he stopped and said,_

"_If you need to know I'll tell you." And walked away, everyone looking as there friend walked away all of them feeling sad for him. _

The Young Justice team was in the training room. They had been train for the full two months because Batman was busy with his mission, which they were given little to no detail about. The whole time they didn't see Robin, but thanks to Kid Flash they could call Robin and talk to him. They were all very glad that they could talk to their baby brother.

When they were done train they walked to the T.V. to cool off and just relax as a team. What they didn't think they see for another month was Batman standing there waiting for them. They all stopped and stared at him, trying to make sure they weren't seeing things.

"Um, hey Batman what are you doing here?" Ask Kid Flash, who slowly stepped forward. When he saw Batman glare at him, he was behind Superboy at the next second.

"When was the last time you have seen or spoke to Robin?" Batman asks looking at each member of the team.

Aqualad being team leader decided that he should step up and answer the question before Batman starts hurting them. "The last time we spoke with Robin was yesterday, we haven't seen Robin for the last two months." Batman glare harden as he looked at Aqualad.

"Call him now." Batman ordered glaring at Aqualad. Aqualad slowly nodded his and looked at Kid Flash. Kid Flask, who was still behind Superboy, pulled out his cell phone. After he put in the number, he gave the phone to Batman.

Batman Pov

I grabbed Kid Flash phone and put it to my ear. How were they able to get a hold of my son when I could not? I heard the ringing; I waited to hear my baby's voice, to know that he's alright.

"Hello", a sweet voice of his son, but not the son I wanted to hear form. I felt my heart stop beating.

"Where is he?" I almost yelled into the phone, I could hear his laugh though the phone.

"I was starting to wonder when you'd call. I was starting to think that you stop caring. Don't worry daddy you'll see Robin again in a few days. Just remember to bring your friends, because you might need the help. Oh, and don't brother to trace this call. Love you Daddy." Then I hear the line go dead. I gave the phone to Kid Flash and turned to go home. My mind only thought of my son's dead body. I have to find now if that's true. I need to know if Jason really did kill his brother. I tried to keep those two far away from each other. I didn't want Robin to find out about what I had done. What I should have done. I never even told the Justice League about Jason. I couldn't because I knew they would never understand. Richard please forgives me.

**Alright if you don't want to know then walk away right now**, but one of Dreamer-.-LYNX guesses was half right. It was copies of the JL and they attacked Robin to weaken his trust to JL and cleaned up after themselves so it would take longer for Batman to find any clues. The JL didn't know because they found a way to block out any trouble in one area for about 2 to 3 hour (Explain more in the story) plus a lot of League members were busy with saving the world.

And to the **guess review** I would very much like to hear your ideas because I got nothing. Next chapter will be longer. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I got a little bit too busy, sorry.

From AnimeFun50000~


	5. Chapter 5 The Bird's Mission

Summary: Red Hood loves his brother so much he wishes to have his brother join the light just like he did. Red Hood kidnaps Robin (Dick), his little brother to turn him towards the light. Has the Light form Young Justice, Justice League, Young Justice, Red Hood and his team, MAY also include Tim. Red Hood in the kind of more evil in this story and evil Robin. Lots of Brother love. Not good Summary sorry.

Do not own Young Justice, Red Hood or any characters in the story.

I know Dick is older than Jason, but I like Dick as a little brother towards him.

Evil Big Brother Loves Good Little Brother

Chapter 5: The Bird's Mission

_Repeat:_

_Batman Pov_

_I grabbed Kid Flash phone and put it to my ear. How were they able to get a hold of my son when I could not? I heard the ringing; I waited to hear my baby's voice, to know that he's alright. _

"_Hello", said a sweet voice of his son, but not the son I wanted to hear form. I felt my heart stop beating. _

"_Where is he?" I almost yelled into the phone, I could hear his laugh though the phone._

"_I was starting to wonder when you'd call. I was starting to think that you stop caring. Don't worry daddy you'll see Robin again in a few days. Just remember to bring your friends, because you might need the help. Oh, and don't brother to trace this call. Love you Daddy." Then I hear the line go dead. I gave the phone to Kid Flash and turned to go home. My mind only thought of my son's dead body. I have to find now if that's true. I need to know if Jason really did kill his brother. I tried to keep those two far away from each other. I didn't want Robin to find out about what I had done. What I should have done. I never even told the Justice League about Jason. I couldn't because I knew they would never understand. Richard please forgives me._

Robin Pov.

After big brother was done on the phone, he got a sad, but angry look in his eyes. I went up and hugged him; he put his arms around me. I heard him sigh, then he got down to my level and said, "Hey, Dickey-bird guess what I think it's time for your very first mission." I saw him smile at me.

"Really, I'm going to get my first mission."

With the Justice League ~

The Justice League was watching for trouble on Earth, when a video came up on the main screen. The video showed Robin, who was tied up with chains, a bloody mess. His head down, as if he was looking at the ground. Then a man in wearing a red hood with a silver shirt, black pants, and a light brown leather jacket, came on to the video. "Hello, Justice League, you don't know who I am put I know a lot about you. I have no problem with all but one of you. Know tell Batman that if he wants Robin back, to come to the area we last fought." Then the screen went black.

The league looked at each other. Then Flash said, "What are we waiting for, that's call and tell Batman about the video." Everyone looked at Flash.

"Don't you think it's a little, that we don't know him? I mean we know about all of Batman's villains, so why don't we know about that one?" Superman asked the whole room.

"Will maybe he's a new villain trying to make a name for himself," Flash said trying to find reason.

"But then why did he say were we last fought?" said Wonder Women looking at Flash. Flash didn't really have an answer.

"Will…umm... We know Batman, he has his reasons," said Green Arrow trying to defend his friend.

"Will until then, I'm going to look in Gotham to look for Robin and maybe we can get some answers," said Superman, walking out the door. Wonder Women looked at the last two people in the room and followed Superman. Green Arrow and Flash looked at each other before they sighed and followed Wonder Women and Superman.

~A few hours later~

Superman found the building in that looked like it held Robin in it. He looked at the other three team members, which decided to go with him, and nodded his head. When they saw that Superman found Robin they all moved slowly towards the building. They stopped by the doors for just one seconds before they broke in the door. When they saw no one in the room they walked slowly toward the room that held Robin. When they opened the door all they saw was Robin still chained and blood dripping down on to the ground.

They ran over to room, "Hey, kid, are you alright?" said Flash, hopping that he was okay. When he didn't get an answer he looked closely to see if he was out cooled. What he saw shocked him. "Umm….guys I think we walked into a trap." Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" ask Green Arrow, getting really for a lot of bad news.

"Because this is a life size Robin doll, covered in blood."Flash said holding up the dolls head. Then they all saw a yellow note that said **'Too Bad, You Lose'. **Then arrows started to come at the doors blocking their way out. Then a green rock fell from the ceiling right on to Superman, making him fall to the ground. His teammates made a move to move/destroy the rock, but a glass wall come down.

Green Arrow move to destroy the glass, so they could get to Superman. Then an arrow come and destroyed his arrow, and then another arrow come and set the rest of his arrows on fire. Flash moved faster than Green Arrow and grabbed the arrows off of his friend and looked for a place to get rid of them. When he saw a window he moved toward it and threw the arrows outside. When he turned around he found he was also trapped by a glass wall, with his friends looking at him. He made a move to try and go though the wall, but he was electrocuted. Wonder Women looked at Green Arrow and Green Arrow looked at her.

"Don't worry I'll call Batman, until then try and break the glass." Before Green Arrow could send the message and Wonder Women could break the glass, they were attacked. By a girl with long red hair, wearing a purple shirt that ended before her it got to her stomach also with a short skirt and long purple and black boots. . And boy with black hair, no older then 14, wearing a black suit with what looked to be a red bird, also red spiked gauntlets on the wrist and the ankles of the boots.(Thank you to Guest mentioned for the idea)

"Who are you two and where is the man that sent the video, plus Robin," said Wonder Women, sounding strong while she glared hard at the two children. They looked at each other before they moved to attacked. Wonder Women and Green Arrow were ready, but they felt that there was something behind them. They didn't want to take their eyes off of the people in front of them. For they knew if they did they would most likely try to go for a kill shot. Just then they felt a gun on their back and arms that come around on their neck.

"Move and we will kill you and your friends." A soft, powerful voice told them. They looked at each other without moving their heads. Before they could fight back the boy in front of them sprayed with some red liquid. They coughed and fell towards the floor.

"I told you to tell Batman, too bad you four didn't. You will pay four not telling him and maybe I'll tell you all about the skeletons in Batman's closet." Red Hood said looking at the four Justice League members in front of him and his team. "I must say you did a great job for your first mission, Redwing."

Redwing smiled and said, "Thank you, big brother."

What do you think?** And also thank you to the Guest mentioned for your awesome idea. If you have more ideas let me know. And to the other Guest I think you should wait until the end you'll be in for a sweet treat, plus it's rated M because of future chapters. At the end if you still don't think it should be M, then I'll change it. And to** **RememberTheMuse the answer is yes, but later on. Thank You for Reading.**

Form AnimeFun50000~


	6. Chapter 6 One Bird's Brother's Pasted

Summary: Red Hood loves his brother so much he wishes to have his brother join the light just like he did. Red Hood kidnaps Robin (Dick), his little brother to turn him towards the light. Has the Light form Young Justice, Justice League, Young Justice, Red Hood and his team, MAY also include Tim. Red Hood in the kind of more evil in this story and evil Robin. Lots of Brother love. Not good Summary sorry.

Do not own Young Justice, Red Hood or any characters in the story.

I know Dick is older than Jason, but I like Dick as a little brother towards him.

Evil Big Brother Loves Good Little Brother

Chapter 6: One Bird's brother's pasted

_Repeat:_

_Superman found the building in that looked like it held Robin in it. He looked at the other three team members, which decided to go with him, and nodded his head. When they saw that Superman found Robin they all moved slowly towards the building. They stopped by the doors for just one seconds before they broke in the door. When they saw no one in the room they walked slowly toward the room that held Robin. When they opened the door all they saw was Robin still chained and blood dripping down on to the ground. _

_ They ran over to room, "Hey, kid, are you alright?" said Flash, hopping that he was okay. When he didn't get an answer he looked closely to see if he was out cooled. What he saw shocked him. "Umm….guys I think we walked into a trap." Everyone looked at him._

_ "What do you mean?" ask Green Arrow, getting really for a lot of bad news. _

_ "Because this is a life size Robin doll, covered in blood."Flash said holding up the dolls head. Then they all saw a yellow note that said **'Too Bad, You Lose'. **Then arrows started to come at the doors blocking their way out. Then a green rock fell from the ceiling right on to Superman, making him fall to the ground. His teammates made a move to move/destroy the rock, but a glass wall come down. _

_ Green Arrow move to destroy the glass, so they could get to Superman. Then an arrow come and destroyed his arrow, and then another arrow come and set the rest of his arrows on fire. Flash moved faster than Green Arrow and grabbed the arrows off of his friend and looked for a place to get rid of them. When he saw a window he moved toward it and threw the arrows outside. When he turned around he found he was also trapped by a glass wall, with his friends looking at him. He made a move to try and go though the wall, but he was electrocuted. Wonder Women looked at Green Arrow and Green Arrow looked at her. _

_ "Don't worry I'll call Batman, until then try and break the glass." Before Green Arrow could send the message and Wonder Women could break the glass, they were attacked. By a girl with long red hair, wearing a purple shirt that ended before her it got to her stomach also with a short skirt and long purple and black boots. . And boy with black hair, no older then 14, wearing a black suit with what looked to be a red bird, also red spiked gauntlets on the wrist and the ankles of the boots.(Thank you to Guest mentioned for the idea) _

_ "Who are you two and where is the man that sent the video, plus Robin," said Wonder Women, sounding strong while she glared hard at the two children. They looked at each other before they moved to attacked. Wonder Women and Green Arrow were ready, but they felt that there was something behind them. They didn't want to take their eyes off of the people in front of them. For they knew if they did they would most likely try to go for a kill shot. Just then they felt a gun on their back and arms that come around on their neck. _

"_Move and we will kill you and your friends." A soft, powerful voice told them. They looked at each other without moving their heads. Before they could fight back the boy in front of them sprayed with some red liquid. They coughed and fell towards the floor._

_"I told you to tell Batman, too bad you four didn't. You will pay for not telling him and maybe I'll tell you all about the skeletons in Batman's closet." Red Hood said looking at the four Justice League members in front of him and his team. "I must say you did a great job for your first mission, Redwing."_

_ Redwing smiled and said, "Thank you, big brother." _

The Justice League was starting to wake up, only to find their selves bounded to the wall behind them. Flash vibrate though the metal cuffs that held him, only for him to be electrocuted again. Wonder Women tried to use her super strength, only to be electrocuted like Flash. Before Superman could try Green Arrow yelled, "No, don't try! Your cuffs have kryptonite in them."

"Great. So, we can't even try to get out without getting electrocuted. So we have to stay here for as long as Red Helmet lets us go. I told you we should have called Bats." Flash said looking at the floor so he wouldn't see Wonder Women and Superman glare at him.

"So, what are you planning on doing with us?" Green Arrow said looking at the black area of the room. They then heard a laugh, come out form the black part of the room. Then the man they saw in the video come out into the light.

"Why, hello superheroes. I'm very glad to see that you all are alive and well. It'd be no fun if one of you died. Anyway, well I'd say I'm very shocked to say you didn't call Batman. If you did you wouldn't be here, right no. I'd like to start by saying by name is Red Hood and I'm one of Batman's many skeletons." The four Justice League members looked at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Flash trying to find out more about his friend. Red Hood looked at Flash and said,

"He the reason I was killed. He is the reason for everything. It's because of him that you're here now and why I had to do what I did to Robin. If it was for him and Joker then…." He stopped talking to look at Flash again.

"Impossible, if you were killed, then you wouldn't be here right now." Green Arrow said. Then Red Hood took his eyes off Flash to Green Arrow.

"Your right I shouldn't be here, but that it will all be told soon." Red Hood said before he started to walk towards the door, but before he could go through the door,

"Wait!" Yelled Wonder Women, "What did you do to Robin, because if you killed him I'll make sure you die a very pain full death, again!" Wonder Women yell, while she glared at Red Hood.

Red Hood looked at her and said, "You'll find out soon," before he walked out.

A Few Hours Later~

To say Batman was pissed was an understatement. He went to the watchtower to see if he could have a better chance to find his sons. Too bad when he got their there was a video on with Red Hood in it. What pissed him off more was the fact that he found out he wasn't the first one to watch the video, only made the fire a little bit bigger. After him lifted to find the building that Red Hood said he was, he didn't think he'd find a doll Robin covered in blood and burn marks by the window.

He looked towards the door only to see a girl wearing purple waiting for him. "Are you the Man of the Bats?" The girl asked him. Batman looked at her, before he asked,

"And who are you?" The girl looked him in the eye before she answered,

"I'm known as StarFire on Earth. Red Hood said you need to follow me if you would like to see your friends and son again." The girl said, before she walked out the door, with Batman not too far behind him. He followed her all the way down to the lasted floor. The last floor's walls were cover with metal. The metal door opened slowly and what Batman saw was Superman, Wonder Women, Green Arrow, and Flash bounded to the back wall. To the right of the room were Red Hood and two others boys with him. One of the boys was wearing a black suit with red and sliver outlining. (It's like Red Arrows suit, but black with the ends red and sliver.) And the youngest of the three boys wearing a black suit with what looked to be a red bird, also red spiked gauntlets on the wrist and the ankles of the boots. Batman looked at Red Hood. "Why hello Batman, glad you could join the party. That I tell you who's all here, this is Black Arrow, Redwing and StarFire is the girl over there."

Batman glared hard at Red Hood. "Don't act like that, act normal, NOW." Red Hood looked at Batman before he sighed.

"Fine, but after you tell your friends about the first Robin," Batman didn't say anything. "Alright let me put it this way, tells them or your poor baby bird will pay the price." Batman glared harder at Red Hood.

"Fine, you want them to know then I'll tell them." Batman looked at his friend before he signed and said, "You see Richard wasn't the first Robin. There was a Robin before him. His name was Jason Todd, and he was killed when he was 13 by the Joker. (I have no clue if he did died at 13) Two months after his death his body was taken. I looked for my son's body for as long as I could, only to get to busy with Gotham. Then I found Richard, and I couldn't help myself. I wanted to help him like I helped Jason, I only hoped that he would never find out, but after a year Jason came back. The only thing was that he was alive and changed his name to be known as Red Hood." Batman looked away from his friend he couldn't tell them everything, no they couldn't find out about everything. Red Hood looked at his father before he removed his red hood, leavening only his masked on.

Red Hood looked over at his team. "Redwing, come here." Redwing walked towards his brother and stopped when he was right next to him. "Take off your mask." Redwing did what he was told to show that Redwing was Dick/Robin.


	7. Chapter 7 Baby Bird and His Big Brother

Summary: Red Hood loves his brother so much he wishes to have his brother join the light just like he did. Red Hood kidnaps Robin (Dick), his little brother to turn him towards the light. Has the Light form Young Justice, Justice League, Young Justice, Red Hood and his team, MAY also include Tim. Red Hood in the kind of more evil in this story and evil Robin. Lots of Brother love. Not good Summary sorry.

Do not own Young Justice, Red Hood or any characters in the story.

I know Dick is older than Jason, but I like Dick as a little brother towards him.

Evil Big Brother Loves Good Little Brother

Chapter 7: Baby Bird and His Big Brother

_Repeat:_

_Batman glared hard at Red Hood. "Don't act like that, act normal, NOW." Red Hood looked at Batman before he sighed. _

"_Fine, but after you tell your friends about the first Robin," Batman didn't say anything. "Alright let me put it this way, tells them or your poor baby bird will pay the price." Batman glared harder at Red Hood. _

"_Fine, you want them to know then I'll tell them." Batman looked at his friend before he signed and said, "You see Richard wasn't the first Robin. There was a Robin before him. His name was Jason Todd, and he was killed when he was 13 by the Joker. (I have no clue if he did died at 13) Two months after his death his body was taken. I looked for my son's body for as long as I could, only to get to busy with Gotham. Then I found Richard, and I couldn't help myself. I wanted to help him like I helped Jason, I only hoped that he would never find out, but after a year Jason came back. The only thing was that he was alive and changed his name to be known as Red Hood." Batman looked away from his friend he couldn't tell them everything, no they couldn't find out about everything. Red Hood looked at his father before he removed his red hood, leaving only his masked on. _

_Red Hood looked over at his team. "Redwing, come here." Redwing walked towards his brother and stopped when he was right next to him. "Take off your mask." Redwing did what he was told to show that Redwing was Dick/Robin. _

There was nothing said at first, everyone was quite. The heroes didn't know what to say or do. Then Wonder Women was the first to speck and said yelled, "What have you done to Robin? Robin would never become evil that easily. What did you DO!?" Wonder Women was pissed because the boy she looked at like a son was helping an evil villain. She knows that Robin would never turn against them so quick; he had to be under someone's mind control or something. Red Hood looked at Wonder Women and a smirk come on to his face. Then, slowly looked at each Justice League member he had in that room. That smirk did not leave his face.

"You all have no idea what a little brother will do for his older brother." Red Hood said to the whole room. Then he looked at Batman because he knew he was being to quite. Jason started to think that he was planning something to take Robin away from him. "Hey, Green Arrow when was the last time you saw your boy, Roy was it?" Jason said while not taking his eyes off Batman. For you see Jason had this feeling that it he did take his eyes then Batman would start his plan.

"What do you mean?" Green Arrow asked having a very bad feeling. Green Arrow started to think that if Red Hood had killed Roy, then the whole League would not be able to stop him from doing the same thing to Red Hood. Green Arrow started to glare at Red Hood even though he knew that he was not looking his way, but he saw a small smirk come on his face.

"Red Hood we have to leave soon." A voice said everyone looked towards that voice to see Roy standing where the voice came from. Red Hood without moving his eyes form Batman and slowly nodded his head. Red Hood put on his helmet and Richard put on his mask to become Redwing again. Redwing started to walk backwards towards Roy and Kori. Red Hood stood there for a few minutes trying to find out what Batman was up to because he would NOT just stand there. Just as he was about to take a step backwards towards his team, he found that he couldn't move all the sudden. Batman seemed to now this and nodded his head.

"Thank you J'ohn" (Did I spell it right) Batman said while walking towards the four bonded Justice League members. J'ohn just came from the floor and Red Hood's team couldn't move because J'ohn was using his mind powers to keep them form escaping. Soon all of the Justice League members, that were there, were free. They all looked towards J'ohn and nodded their heads. J'ohn closed his eyes and before they knew it all of Red Hood's team was down on the grown passed out.

**~A FEW HOURS LATER; JASON'S POV. ~**

I woke up in what looked to be a small white room. It had a small plan white bed in concur of the room and two white doors. I felt like I was forgetting something, then I thought of my brother and my friends. They most likely had us far away from each other so that we can't escape. I just hope that they don't hurt them, but the good news everything is going as planned. I felt a smirk come on to my face.

**More to come. Sorry it's short, hope you all like it. **

**AnimeFun50000~**


End file.
